


[podfic] On the Outside (looking in)

by Kess



Series: Amplificathon 2016 [1]
Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But the Outsider merely smiles his unreadable smile, and reaches into his pocket. Corvo tenses. Pale hands withdraw, and with it, a shiny coin, which the Outsider places into the small plastic bucket that Emily had faithfully decorated with green paper seaweed and glitter-glue, before placing ceremoniously on the café counter next to a flyer she had scrounged up on ocean conservation.</p>
<p>“For the whales,” the Outsider pronounces solemnly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] On the Outside (looking in)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On the Outside (Looking In)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569978) by [redcigar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcigar/pseuds/redcigar). 



cover art by Kess

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dishonored/on%20the%20outside%20\(looking%20in\).mp3) | 01:46:46 | 97.7 MB  
---|---|---  
  
I knew, as soon as I'd read this fic for the first time, that I would end up podficcing it. I have exactly 0 regrets, I love this fic so much okay

Music: rest your head by bat for lashes

I hope you enjoy! :D


End file.
